Join Together
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: Tess Mercer is desperate to help Tess Luthor find peace, happiness, and confidence. Oliver has an interesting proposition. Will the Tesses go for it? Rated M for a reason!


A/N: This is for my lovely friend Julie. She told me about this story being her biggest wish, and I just had to make it come true. She is constantly making things for me and everyone else (1SnoWhiteQueen1 on youtube. Check out her epic videos). It's high time she gets her own fantasy made reality. Happy Birthday, Julie! I hope this meets your expectations. *is nervous*

Synopsis: Tess Mercer is desperate to help Tess Luthor find peace, happiness, and confidence. Oliver has an interesting proposition. Will the Tesses go for it? Takes place sometime in the future after Tess has been revived, and she and Oliver are back together.

Rated M for sexual content. Be advised!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I will be referring to Tess Mercer as "Mercy" and Tess Luthor as "Tess" in this story, as to avoid any confusion.

* * *

One month. It had been one month since the portal to the Mirror!verse had opened, bringing Lutessa Luthor to Tess Mercer's Smalville. No one really knew what Tess had suffered in her world, the extent of the cruelty and abuse from her own family. All that was clear was that the emotional scars cut deeply. She was finally able to be in a room with Clark Kent without shaking. That was progress, however Mercy still worried. She recalled the night she told Oliver that Tess would be staying at the mansion with them…

_Mercy looked on at Tess, who sat by the fire, staring off into nothingness, as if she weren't really there, but rather, a specter of the woman she was once. Mercy's heart ached for Tess. She had her own encounters with the Luthor family of that world , and they had left serious damage upon her. Lionel knew no other way. Mercy knew that growing up in that world would have been far more damaging. All she wanted to do was to save Tess, to save _herself_ from the wounds that memories inflict._

_"Are you sure about this?" Oliver's voice pulled her from her reverie._

_Mercy looked up at the only man she'd ever loved, "I'm sure. She needs help."_

_Oliver's dark eyes moved from Mercy's face to that of her counterpart's, which lacked the warmth that his Tess' face possessed. This Tess seemed vacant, absent. It wasn't easy for Oliver to see Tess' form in this manner. He remembered the coldness he saw on Mercy's face when she first started running Luthorcorp. The traces of the innocent Marine Biologist nearly impossible to find. Yet there were moments, moments where he saw in her eyes that his Mercy was still there, a life of pain and abuse forcing her to hide. It occurred to him that perhaps Tess Luthor was hiding as well._

_"Okay. I'm on board." he consented._

_Mercy looked apprehensive, "Really? Doesn't she represent all the parts of me that you don't like?"_

_Oliver stepped forward, grinning, "There are no parts of you I don't like."_

_Mercy's eyes rolled, trying to hide her disappointment over Oliver making a joke out of something serious._

_Oliver's hands went to Mercy's shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye, as an intense look covered his face, "Look, I know I've been a prick in the past. I ran away from my feelings, hurting you in the process. I ran away again when my own demons became too much to deal with, and I, surprise surprise, ran away yet again when you hurt me. I left you when you needed me the most, and then I let you march off to your death. I could have saved you so many times, but I didn't…"_

_She began to cut him off, automatically ready to come to his defense. He wouldn't allow it. She needed to hear this. He needed to say it._

_"I was nothing more than a petrified orphan, afraid to let anyone in, especially someone like you, someone who pushed me and challenged me. I let my fear of loss cause me to lose the only person who ever really understood me. Irony's bitchier than Lois without coffee." they both chuckled at the thought of the now pregnant Lois Lane's caffeine-deprived mood swings._

_He continued, " But I found a way to get you back, and I'll be damned if I'm losing you again. I wasn't always there to save this version of you, but maybe I can be here to save that version." his finger pointed to Tess, who still sat alone by the fire, far across the room and far from their conversation._

_Mercy's eyes welled up, a solitary tear falling from her right eye. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before. I feel like I'm under my blue sheets again."_

_Oliver smiled. He knew the meaning of those words. "It's time to come out from under those sheets. I've got you." He stroked her arm, a stark opposite from what her adoptive father did to her arm all those years ago._

_Mercy pondered the physical abuse she suffered at the hand of her adoptive father, realizing she was better off there than with Lionel, as strange of an epiphany as it was. Merely knowing Lionel for the brief window she did was enough to gather that the emotional, verbal, and psychological abuse he could dish out in a day was more excruciating than the bruises and breaks she endured from John Mercer in ten years. And that was what Tess Luthor had lived with every day of her life. Mercy couldn't even begin to imagine living her life as a Luthor from birth. Frankly, it's the thought of which her nightmares were made._

_"Tess had to grow up with Lionel. The horrors she had to experience…not to mention the molestation from her adoptive brother …" Mercy cringed at the thought "It isn't going to be easy, but…I have to try. That could have been me in another life. That _is_ me in another life."_

* * *

It had been one month since that quiet night. Mercy managed to convince Tess to stay with her, but not much seemed to have improved. She tried to get Tess acclimated to this world, taking her out on the town, introducing her as her twin sister, as to avoid being thrown in the loony bin. She scheduled regular girls' nights with Lana, Lois, and Chloe. The only excitement that Tess mustered up was when she caught sight of Lex, the _real _Lex, not the clone. Clearly she had been close to her brother and thereby profoundly affected by his murder. But even her joy at being reunited with her brother was short lived. Tess seemed to wander the world completely hollow. Mercy was running out of ideas.

One night the Tesses sat across from each other at the dinner table, Oliver sitting at the head of the table, one of them on each side.

Mercy picked at her pasta with a fork as she peeked subtly at Tess. Tess slowly and silently chewed her food, stopping occasionally to sip at her pinot noir. Neither of them spoke. Oliver's eyes seemed to rake back and forth between them so much, he was developing a headache.

"So…Tess, how are things going at Met U?" Oliver queried. That had been yet another plan of Mercy's to get Tess in a better place. She helped her enroll at university, hoping Tess would find a passion and make some friends in the process.

"It's fine, thank you. It has only been two weeks, so it hasn't yet become thrilling or anything." Tess answered casually in her usual glum manner.

Mercy perked up at Oliver's attempt at conversation, "How's bio? Doctor Cooper is brilliant! His study on life in the Great Barrier Reef is a riveting read."

Oliver grinned. Mercy's nerd was showing.

"He seems okay." Mercy's enthusiasm was apparently not contagious.

Mercy seemed to deflate. Oliver, noticing her disillusion, placed his hand on top of hers. The tenderness of the act made her smile, but it had an entirely different effect on Tess.

"I have to be excused. Thank you for dinner." She practically leaped out of her chair and stormed toward her room. Mercy and Oliver both scowled in puzzlement. She rose to her feet to follow after Tess.

She knocked on her bedroom door, "Tess?"

As Mercy slowly opened the door, she was greeted with the view of Tess sitting on her bed. Her back was slumped. Mercy couldn't see her face, but she did see Tess' hands wiping at it, indicating that she had been crying.

"What is it?" Mercy asked gently, as she took a seat next to Tess on the bed, throwing her arm around her.

Tess laughed bitterly, "Just me being weak."

Mercy's face scrunched up, "How are you being weak?"

Tess sighed, "I saw the way Oliver held your hand, and I just lost it."

"Tess, we have an IQ of 190. I'm not used to being confused…"

"He loves you." Tess interrupted, explaining herself. "He loves you in a way that I've never been loved. For a while I thought Clark loved me, but I realized he was just screwing me to screw over our father. Hell, I was probably screwing him to _screw_ our father. Hence, _not_ taking Psych." She quipped, self-deprecatingly.

"And then I see the way Oliver is with you, the adoring looks he gives you…and it hurts. I've never had that, and I never will have that." She furiously wiped the few tears that fell at her admission, rolling her eyes at herself "See, this idiocy makes me weak, crying over nonsense. I should know better."

Mercy felt like a million knives had been plunged into her heart. "You are _not_ weak. You don't think that I have felt that way in the past? I sometimes _still_ feel that way. But as you said, Oliver loves me. If I can find that kind of love and acceptance, so can you."

Tess scoffed, "It's not the same thing. You haven't done the things I have done. Even on your darkest day you couldn't imagine the things I have experienced. You saved the world. I spent my entire life in a family trying to destroy it. I've used my body for things I shouldn't have; for money, for power. I tried to fuck my way into being loved. I can sit here and blame everyone else, but the truth of it is…I'm just…dirty."

Mercy began to argue, but Tess cut her off, "Please, can you just leave me alone?"

She begrudgingly acquiesced, closing Tess' door behind her.

Mercy wandered the halls of the Luthor mansion, nearing a state of shock. The intimate confessions that Tess had made to her worked as a twister in her brain, spinning and swirling every thought around, leaving a destructive path in its wake. Mercy entered the bedroom she shared with Oliver out of pure muscle memory. Her mind was completely encapsulated elsewhere.

She nearly collided with Oliver's chest, finally snapping her out of thought. He was quite concerned. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Not receiving an answer, he asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

Mercy shook her head, "No. I'm far from okay." sitting on the edge of their bed, she continued, "Tess thinks she is unworthy of love. She thinks she is dirty…"

She placed her hands over her face, her voice muffled. "She believes that I can't relate, but I can. I know exactly what she is feeling, because I feel it too."

She looked up into Oliver's troubled eyes, "I don't feel that way much anymore, but there are moments where the feeling seeps in. After living the life I've led…doing the things I've done…compounded by being thrown out like trash by the person who was supposed to love me unconditionally, only to be further abused…" Her voice broke.

"Now I have friends, family, and a partner in life." She took Oliver's hand as he knelt before her. "It's just hard to believe that I deserve all this happiness. The light in my life is blinding after living its entirety in the dark."

It was in this moment that Oliver realized that _both_ the Tesses were tormented, _both _had wounds that hadn't healed. He knew that he would have to do something to sooth them, something to make them realize how treasured they were. A thought occurred to him that he admittedly _had _previously contemplated, after all, he was a man. He had let this idea go in the past, but now he realized it might be the only solution.

He stroked Mercy's thighs, "Mercy, I think I have a plan to help Tess…and you. Speaking it out loud will probably cause you to throw knives at me again, but please hear me out."

She squinted. Any idea that made Oliver expect bodily harm sounded dubious at best.

"When you and I make love, how do you feel?"

She smirked, "We're not turning this into me _stroking your ego_."

Oliver grinned in kind, "As much fun as that always is, I'm being sincere. How does it make you feel when we're together?"

Mercy's face became genuine, "I feel safe." she smiled wickedly. "I feel like I'm on fire too, but inside…in my heart…I feel safe and…cherished. You inspire many warm and fuzzy feelings. Really, you should work for Hallmark."

They both laughed, as he began massaging her calves. Mercy leaned back on her elbows, relishing in the feel of his touch.

"Mmm…" she moaned contentedly, "Why do you ask?"

Oliver pushed his nerves aside. He truly believed this was their best option, and he was willing to risk Mercy's wrath if it meant helping her. "I think we should bring Tess into our bed."

Mercy immediately stiffened, her casual bliss gone. He could feel the tension in her legs.

She sat up, pulling her legs away. "You want to be with another woman?" She stood up, pacing the room. "Am I not enough? Are we back to the beginning where the scared little boy bangs a waitress?"

Oliver stood, turning to face her. "First of all, she was a hostess." seeing Mercy seethe, he realized that it wasn't the time for petty squabbling or silly humor.

He sighed, "This is nothing like before. I don't want to be with another woman. I want to be with _you._ I want us to do this because I want to show you how amazing you are. I want you to see yourself the way I see you. I want Tess to see it too. There isn't a version of you I don't crave. There isn't a universe where I wouldn't love you. That is why I want this. It's for you." he smirked, "Alright, it's a little for me too."

Mercy bit her lip, deliberating on his proposal. She turned to face the window, looking up at the crescent moon. "I don't know…it seems like it would be strange to have sex with myself."

Oliver walked up, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind, his breath tickling her neck. "It wouldn't be all that different from masturbation." He began massaging her stomach, causing her to sigh and lean against him.

"Remember the other night when I watched you as you touched yourself?" his hand made its way up to her left breast, gently caressing it through the silky fabric of her blouse.

Mercy moaned softly. His touch and his voice causing her nipples to harden and a pulsating feeling to start below her abdomen.

Oliver kissed her neck as he continued to massage her breast. "I watched you lie there, legs spread, your pussy glistening as you caressed your own body."

He nipped at her neck as his hand moved down her belly, unzipping her pants.

"Unh." she whimpered as his fingers stroked over her damp panties, causing far less friction than she needed.

"You worshiped yourself. You rubbed your clit with ferocious passion of self." He then dipped his finger beneath her panties and began lightly circling her clit. She cried out in pleasure and desperation, rocking herself against his hand, needing him to be more forceful. He obliged, rubbing her with more intensity.

"Your fingers plunged in, causing your juices to increase." He snuck two fingers into her heat, pumping them in and out, as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Oliver!" Mercy sobbed,

Oliver pulled his hand out of her pants, causing her to whine in disappointment. "This isn't me. It's you. You're doing this." He moved around to face her.

"Imagine if you could have tasted yourself the other night." he bent down before her, pulling her pants and panties down with him.

"I don't just mean tasting your fingers or tasting yourself on my mouth. Imagine licking yourself, rubbing the rough side of your tongue along your clit, sticking your tongue in your pussy, hitting just the right spot."

Tess groaned, pinching her breasts. "Please."

He lifted her right leg over his shoulder. His tongue began swirling over her swollen bud, causing her to gasp in relief and pleasure.

"Imagine sucking on your clit, drinking in your wetness." Oliver began sucking Mercy's clit.

"Oh God!" Mercy threw her head back, holding onto the wall with one hand while touching her breast with the other.

Oliver then stuck his tongue in her pussy as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

It didn't take long for Tess to crumble entirely. She screamed nonsensically as she came. Oliver grabbed hold of her ass for support, so she wouldn't collapse, as his tongue continued to caress her intimate flesh while she rode out her orgasm.

Mercy reached down to run her fingers through his hair as he laid kisses upon her hip bone.

"Just picture doing that to yourself, having an external experience as you please yourself." he massaged her ass languidly as he spoke.

"It sounds incredible when you say it like that, but I don't know."

He picked Mercy up and laid her on the bed. He crawled in next to her, as her azure eyes met his chocolate ones. "Mercy, I think this is a good thing, but I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you really don't want to do. If this doesn't feel right, then we can just forget it. I just want you and Tess to love yourselves the way I love you."

It was silent for a few minutes as Mercy let Oliver's words wash over her. The physical expression of their love had always been wonderful. In these blissful moments, she knew how he felt. Perhaps his plan had merit. If she and Tess could not only make love to Oliver, but make love to each other, to _themselves, _maybe it could help both of them become more aware of their value. As crazy as all of this sounded, it just felt like it could be right.

"I think we should do this…as long as Tess is willing and doesn't feel obligated." Mercy finally spoke into the quiet room.

Oliver kissed her temple. "Great. Should we speak to her together?"

She shook her head. "Better let me try alone first."

He nodded in agreement, rubbing her tummy again. She grinned before rolling over on top of him, feeling the hardness in his pants that he hadn't even tried to act on yet.

"Now, I think it's time you imagine tasting yourself…"

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. I swore to myself that I was done letting people use my body…" Tess frantically moved around her bedroom, running her fingers through her straight auburn tresses.

"I should leave." she said, grabbing a suitcase and placing it on the bed.

Mercy rushed over to Tess, placing her steady hand on Tess' shaky one. "No, that's not what this is. We would never take advantage of you or force you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable."

She took Tess' hand into her own. Tess looked down at their joined hands, and it felt like the seven dwarves were doing cartwheels in her stomach.

"The whole point of this…theorem…of Oliver's is for you and I to find some self worth. He thinks if we spend the night literally loving one another, _ourselves_ really, that maybe we'll get a chance…to believe…"

Tess looked into Mercy's eyes, which mirrored her own. "Believe what?"

Mercy inhaled deeply, "That we deserve love. That we're good enough. That when Oliver says he loves us, he might actually mean it."

"He loves _you._ He doesn't love me."

"That's where you're wrong. You and I are the same." Tess began to protest, but Mercy carried on, "We've had completely different lives, but at our core, we are the same. Oliver says that there isn't a version of us that he wouldn't love. I almost believe that. I want you to believe it too."

Tess shrugged, "I'm not sure about all this, but I guess we could try…"

Mercy smiled brightly, "Great! I'm nervous too, but every experiment has risks."

Tess' rolled her eyes as Mercy's science geek side emerged again. She couldn't believe that in another life she would be such a nerd.

A few nights later, the trio went about getting prepared for the "experiment". Tess straightened her hair, applied a light amount of makeup, and covered herself with a midnight blue silk robe that Mercy had bought her, before entering the bedroom to find Mercy, standing in a silver robe, lighting a few candles. She didn't go overboard. It wasn't meant to be cliché, but rather to create a soothing ambiance in the room. Mercy looked over at Tess and smiled warmly. They both chose silky robes and light makeup. The solitary difference being Tess' straightened locks in contrast to Mercy's loose curls.

"How are you feeling?" Mercy asked sultrily. The more she had thought of this night, the more exuberantly she anticipated it.

Tess tucked some of her hair behind her right ear, "A little on edge. I've had threesomes before, but this…" she pointed between Mercy and herself, "is rather new."

Mercy smirked, "You're right about that."

Oliver entered the room, having just showered. He wore nothing but a pair of pajama pants, green of course. His chest exposed, Tess found herself nearly drooling, all anxiety melting away.

Mercy poured three glasses of champagne, handing one to Tess and another to Oliver.

"To Oliver not making a single Doublemint Gum joke" she raised her glass, giggling at Oliver's clear disappointment at being beaten to the punch.

The three clinked their glasses, each drinking some of the bubbly liquid. Oliver eyed Mercy. He was going to let her initiate this. He wanted her to know that she was in charge, that he supported her in this endeavor. She could feel it radiating off him, and it only made her want him more. She placed her glass on the massive ebony dresser, before mirroring this action with his glass.

Tess watched as Mercy approached Oliver, slinking toward him like a jungle cat stalking her prey. Mercy ran her hands over Oliver's toned chest before tracing her tongue along his bottom lip.

Tess inhaled the rest of her champagne in an instant, tossing the glass aside.

She stared transfixed as Mercy began to lightly peck Oliver's lip before sucking it into her mouth. As she did this, she turned her eyes to Tess, silently asking her if she liked what she saw.

The answer to that would have been a resounding confirmation. Tess could feel her pulse quicken and her nipples hardening through the thin silk of her robe.

She slowly made her way over to where Mercy and Oliver had begun kissing fully.

Tess reached her hands over, running one up Oliver's bare back and the other up Mercy's silk-covered one, before reaching their hair and gently massaging their heads as they kissed each other.

They broke the kiss, Oliver leaning into Tess' touch, relishing in the feel of her slender fingers in his hair.

Mercy leaned in, attaching her lips to Tess'. Tess' mouth opened, giving Mercy reign to plunge her tongue in.

Oliver watched as their tongues began to dance, the hardness in his pants, prominent at the sight.

The Tesses continued kissing, causing each of them to moan. Mercy's hand roamed inside of Tess' robe, cupping her breast, causing Tess to break the kiss and cry out, tossing her head back. Mercy rubbed her left nipple while leaning forward slightly to suck the right one into her mouth, through the light fabric.

Oliver slowly pulled open Mercy's robe, stepping behind her to slip it off, leaving her glorious flesh exposed to his ravenous eyes.

Mercy continued sucking Tess' breast as she reached a hand behind her, finding Oliver's crotch and rubbing his erection through his pajama pants, eliciting a groan in response.

"Mercy." Oliver and Tess seemed to call out simultaneously, both relishing in her ministrations.

Mercy grinned as she pulled away from both of them, leaving them looking wanton and confused. She proceeded to stand back, eying them both.

"You're both wearing far too many clothes. I'm starting to feel like a nudist at church."

Both Tess and Oliver smirked as Mercy watched them close in on each other. Tess reached her hands up to Oliver's shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her.

Oliver's kiss nearly took her breath away. Finally she had to turn her head, gasping in much needed oxygen.

Oliver seized the opportunity, pushing Tess' robe off her shoulders, sending it cascading to the floor, so he could mouth her shoulder, kissing and nipping from her neck to her collar bone to her upper arm.

"Uh." She moaned, reaching her hand around him, grabbing hold of his ass.

Oliver's head turned to Mercy, and he smiled genuinely.

He gently pulled out of Tess' embrace, and took a seat on the chair across from the huge bed.

"I want to watch the two of you worship each other."

Mercy smiled, taking Tess' hand and leading her over to the bed where she laid Tess' nude form down, covering it with her own.

Oliver watched in awe as the Tesses lay together, Mercy on top of Tess. He scanned their bodies, nearly identical in every way, their legs tangled together, their breasts touching. It was the most beautiful, stunning image he ever beheld. To Hell with Michelangelo. David had nothing on his Tesses, with their strong legs and their milky soft skin.

Mercy lay upon Tess as they looked into each others eyes, into their _own_ eyes. She leaned down, placing the most tender of kisses upon Tess' lips.

Tess ran her finger tips over Mercy's back. It was so strange. She was touching herself and herself was touching her back. No one could ever verbalize the visceral emotions coursing through her body as she kissed her counterpart, the other version of herself, maybe even her missing piece.

"Do you feel it? The weight of you resting on top and the feel of you underneath, completely open?" Oliver's voice rang out as the Tesses rubbed their chests together, Tess' nails lightly scratching at Mercy's back, as she kissed Tess' neck.

"The pleasure of your breasts touching. Do you feel what your body is capable of? What it does to me? Have you ever seen anything more beautiful than those crystal blue eyes looking into your soul?"

Oliver's husky tone and his powerful words had a massive effect on both Tesses.

Mercy's mouth returned to Tess' breast, this time no fabric blocking her.

"Oh God." Tess moaned as she tugged on Mercy's hair the way she knew she liked it.

That seemed to fuel Mercy on. She abandoned Tess' breasts, kissing her way down her tummy until she reached her sex.

It was slick with juices and completely bare, one of the only differences in their bodies. Tess opted for Brazilian, while Mercy kept a small patch of hair. But as she looked at Tess spread open to her, squirming on the bed, she was amazed to realize that this really was her body. The tiny strawberry shaped birthmark on her inner right thy was there. Every freckle was in the same spot.

Mercy watched Tess as she eyed her desperately. A thought occurred to her in that moment: she was beautiful.

Mercy smiled as Tess begged, "Please."

She leaned forward, running her tongue along Tess' clit, inciting a scream from her.

"Fuck!" Tess shouted, fighting the urge to squeeze her legs around Mercy's head. She reached up and grasped the headboard, making her breasts rise.

"Do you like your taste, your wetness spilling into your mouth? Do you like the feel of your own tongue fucking you?"

Oliver felt his erection straining in his pants as he watched Mercy feasting on Tess' pussy, Tess' breasts bouncing perfectly for his view.

He couldn't take the pressure anymore, reaching a hand down to lightly tug at his manhood.

Meanwhile, Mercy continued to lick Tess' bud, as she brought two fingers into her core, hitting the spot.

"Yes! God!" Tess wailed.

Mercy lapped up Tess' juices, the taste of herself heady and overwhelming.

Tess looked down at Mercy's head buried in her pussy. As much as she wanted to come, she didn't want the first time to be this way.

Tess pulled Mercy up, "Come here. I want to see you when I come."

Mercy smiled as she lay on top of her, throwing her right leg over Tess' left one, causing their pelvises to collide each time they pushed forward, creating perfect friction.

Their breasts knocked together, sweat mingling, as Mercy slammed her center against Tess' repeatedly, both of them becoming vocal.

"I love watching your face as I fuck you. I understand what he sees now." Mercy looked over at Oliver, who breathed heavily as he watched her grind on Tess.

"I love the way you ride me, the way…your…fuck!" Tess groaned, hardly able to speak "the way your tits touch mine. Unh! Shit!"

Tess exploded first, crying out, "Mercy!"

Mercy followed shortly after, incoherent moans escaping her lips as she collapsed on top of Tess in bliss.

Oliver had never seen anything like it in his life. He'd watched many girl on girl sex scenes, had a few threesomes in his life, but all of that fell short of the sight of his Tesses giving each other this kind of pleasure. He very nearly burst in his pants, but he wasn't quite ready to come. He had other plans.

Mercy turned her head to once again face a flushed Oliver. She rose from the bed and sauntered over to his seated form, connecting her lips with his.

Oliver could taste Tess on Mercy's lips, and it made him groan in sheer desire.

Mercy circled around Oliver, her hands on his shoulders as she spoke to Tess, lying on the bed.

"Look at the effect our taste and watching us come has on him."

Tess pulled herself up, walking her naked form over to Oliver, standing before him, completely exposed, emotionally and physically.

His hands grasped her hips, pulling her closer, as he placed tiny kisses on her abdomen.

Mercy nodded to Tess, signaling that she should follow her instinct.

Her instinct, it turns out, was to push Oliver's back against the chair, before placing one leg on each side of his form, straddling him.

The two began to kiss, while Mercy kissed Oliver's shoulder and neck.

Eventually Oliver broke the kiss in favor of Tess' throat, which made her whimper and begin to push her heat down on the hardness in his pants.

Oliver groaned when Tess began to bounce over him, rubbing her soaking pussy all over his pajama pants.

With her breasts in sight, he took one into his mouth, causing her to writhe even more.

Mercy leaned over Oliver's shoulder to kiss Tess, their tongues warring furiously.

Finally, it wasn't enough for Oliver to simply have Tess rub against him. He wished to feel her surrounding him. He gently lifted her off as he pulled his pants down, and once again took a seat.

Tess felt her pulse pounding as Oliver's impressive erection came into her view for the first time. She bit her lip as she mounted him yet again, this time with no barrier. Her eyes met Mercy's, and in Mercy's eyes she saw approval, and with that, she lifted herself up and sank down onto Oliver's cock.

Both Oliver and Tess moaned, relieved to finally be connected in this way.

Tess began to slowly ride his cock, which filled her perfectly. She arched her back slightly, pushing her breasts forward. Oliver once again attacked them with his mouth, wrapping his hands around Tess to grasp her bottom as she rode him.

Mercy was in awe at the sight of Tess, of _herself, _making love to Oliver. She moved back to the bed to have a better view of the couple.

"You feel so good, so hot and tight." His voice was the sexiest thing Tess had ever heard.

"Unh…no man has ever…" she breathed erratically, as her body rose up and down upon his with wild abandon, "…felt like this inside me."

Mercy watched the highly erotic sight of Oliver's dick disappearing into the core of her double and it aroused her faster than anything ever had. She could feel liquid pooling in her nether region.

As Oliver and Tess began to kiss, Mercy ran her fingers over her lips, lightly as a feather. She stuck her fingers in her mouth, still able to taste Tess on them, as her other hand slunk down her chest to cup her own breast.

She watched Tess' breasts bounce, while she rubbed her own nipple with her finger and her thumb, squeezing her legs together to get some relief from the throbbing.

As her hand slowly moved from her breast toward her pulsing heat, she could see Oliver's hand making the same trek toward Tess'.

Oliver rubbed Tess' clit, hoping to send her over the edge again. The combined feel of him filling her and applying pressure to her made her cry out frantically.

"Yes! I'm gonna come!"

The sound of Tess' admission spurred Mercy on. She dipped a finger into her own soaking warmth, as her palm rubbed against her swollen bud.

"God! Oliver, make her come. I need to see." Mercy cried out as she fingered herself, watching the sight of Tess and Oliver before her.

Oliver's eyes traveled between the images of Mercy fucking herself on their bed and Tess fucking him on the chair.

"Come for me, Tess. Let go."

"Fu…Oh God! I can't…I'm gonna….Uh!" Tess came undone.

Oliver, however, still had some life in him yet. He quickly lifted Tess up, placing her in front of Mercy, who was still touching herself, on the bed.

Tess felt like she was nearly spent after coming twice, but she just couldn't stop. She'd never experienced this kind of joyous stimulation. She obliged as Oliver turned her over onto her belly. She more than obliged.

Tess crawled over, moving her head in between Mercy's bent legs, her face mere inches from where Mercy's fingers were pumping into herself, spilling her fluids all over her hand.

Oliver lifted Tess' ass slightly off the bed, spreading her cheeks and burying his cock into her pussy once again.

Tess grunted out "Fuck!" as Oliver began pounding into her from behind, the momentum sending her face nearly into Mercy's dripping folds. The thought of that seemed perfectly pleasant to her.

Tess closed the gap. She first ran her nose along Mercy's nether lips, gaining an enthusiastic cry from her. She then pushed Mercy's hand away, adding her tongue to massage Mercy's clit and three of her fingers to fuck her.

Mercy screamed "Yes!" as she felt Tess' mouth and fingers satiating her desire and as she watched Oliver slam his cock into Tess above them, each thrust pushing Tess forward and causing her to hit Mercy's spots with more force.

The pleasure was soon too much to take. Mercy came into Tess' mouth, Tess drinking in her juices like she were dying of thirst.

"Tess!" Mercy shouted when Tess bit her thy as she rode out her orgasm.

Tess turned to look at Oliver, the sound and feel of his balls slapping against her ass and his heavy grunts ringing through her.

"Come." she told him. "I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it."

Her words were enough to finally send him over the edge. After a few more pumps, he lost it, spilling inside her.

"Oh fuck." he exclaimed as a wave of pleasure came over him.

As Oliver pulled his softening cock out of Tess, she could feel warm liquid dripping down her thighs . With any other man, she might feel dirty, but with Oliver…she treasured the feeling.

* * *

The trio collapsed, sated onto the bed, Mercy in the middle. They needed to catch their breaths. Tess curled up at Mercy's side, Mercy wrapping her arm around her. Oliver lightly traced his fingers over Mercy's thy.

A calm washing over her, Mercy dosed off briefly.

Her nap only lasted for ten minutes or so, but when she awoke she felt new vigor. A Cheshire grin crossing her lovely face, Mercy sat up, crawling to the end of the bed, giving both Tess and Oliver a remarkable view of her assets.

She stood at the foot of the bed, "I think I need a shower."

It was a clear invitation of which both parties planned to RSVP.

Tess and Oliver followed Mercy to the enormous en suite bathroom, where she was just starting up the massive rainfall shower.

The three of them entered the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade over their bodies, creating a heavenly feeling on their skin.

Tess stood in the center, facing Oliver, with Mercy at her back. She grinned, grabbing the soap and starting to lather up Oliver's chest and shoulders, prompting him to grin and lean over, placing a tiny peck on the corner of her mouth.

As Tess ran her soapy hands over Oliver's rippling chest muscles, Mercy and Oliver shared a devious look over her shoulder.

Mercy picked up the body wash and started to lather up Tess' back, sending a delicious jasmine sent wafting in the air.

The feel of Mercy massaging the soap into her skin elicited a deep moan of contentment from Tess, as she moved her own soapy hands to Oliver's extremely well toned abs.

Mercy continued to lather Tess' body. After her back and arms were covered in suds, Mercy reached under her arms to begin lathering her chest. Her slick hands cupped Tess' breasts, massaging them and pinching at her nipples.

"Mmm…" Tess relished in the feel, as she wrapped her arms around Oliver, running them over his firm behind.

Mercy forsook Tess' breasts, opting to begin soaping up her abdomen instead. Mercy's hands slowly traveled south, and Tess quaked with anticipation.

Mercy's hand lightly stroked Tess' core, but she moved past it quickly, leaving Tess to mumble in disappointment.

Mercy grinned wickedly at Tess' reaction, her hands caressing Tess' thighs before making their way to her ass, firm yet soft.

She massaged the soap into Tess' cheeks as Tess massaged it into Oliver's.

A moment later Tess felt a jolt course through her body. Mercy had taken a single finger and begun tracing Tess' asshole.

"God…" Tess shuddered, the pleasure unexpected.

She rested her forehead against Oliver's chest, giving her a clear view of his erect cock. Tess reached down to stroke it.

Oliver grunted, "Fuck, baby." his fingers trailing down to touch her arousal as well. His thumb circled her clit as a couple of his fingers plunged into her.

Meanwhile, Mercy plunged a couple of fingers into a different hole.

Tess cried out loudly "Oh God! Yes!"

She bit Oliver's shoulder as she absorbed the feel of their fingers penetrating both of her orifices.

While Mercy and Oliver continued to pump their digits into Tess at both ends, they leaned over her shoulder to kiss each other.

Eventually Tess turned her head and joined in on the kiss, their three tongues dancing together, the vibrations of Tess' moans coursing through their mouths.

With Mercy's fingers pumping into her ass, sending shockwaves through her, combined with the ecstasy of Oliver's fingers in her pussy, and their three tongues tangling together, it didn't take long for Tess to explode.

She threw her head into Oliver's chest as a muffled scream rang out at her orgasm.

After her moment of bliss washed over her, Tess leaned against the shower wall, relishing in the feel of the cool tiles on her back.

Oliver grabbed Mercy and pushed her back against the wall as well, attacking her throat with his mouth.

Mercy sighed happily at the feel of his mouth on her throat and Tess' hand, which found its way to her breast.

Oliver lifted Mercy's legs, wrapping them tightly around his waist. He wasted no time sinking into her, her vaginal walls clenching around his cock, seeming to pull him in deeper.

Tess watched through the steam of the shower as Oliver drove himself into Mercy repeatedly, the sight evoked pure amazement. This must have been the way Mercy felt when she watched her being fucked by Oliver, from this vantage point, she looked damn beautiful.

"Yes! Harder, Oliver! Fuck me harder!" Mercy ordered, as he thrust forcefully into her. She wanted to feel this in the morning, the pleasurable ache at her center that comes from Oliver roughly pounding into her.

"You like when I fuck you hard, don't you?"

Tess thought the answer to that one was pretty obvious. It was like she could still feel him crashing into her from behind, as she watched him crash into Mercy before her eyes.

"Yes, just like you like when I do this." Mercy clenched her pussy muscles around him.

"Jesus. Fuck. Mercy."

"I'd rather be fucked by you." she quipped, reaching her hand down to rub her clit, bringing her over the edge at last.

"Oooooliiiiiiiveeeeerrr" she turned his three syllable name into a 12 syllable one as she came.

Oliver placed Mercy's legs down slowly, as he reached over and turned the shower off, pulling his still hard member out of her.

* * *

The trio exited the shower, barely managing to dry themselves before Mercy pushed Oliver toward the bed, tossing his slightly damp, nude body onto it sideways. She then crawled over the foot of the bed, sitting on all fours, her face above his throbbing cock.

Grinning at him, she leaned down, leaving one long lick from the bottom of his erection to the tip, where she lightly swirled her tongue momentarily, tasting the pre-come that had been dripping out.

"Fuck, Mercy." he groaned, resisted the urge to thrust his pelvis upward.

Mercy took another lick of the underside of his penis, this time stopping to suck the heart-shaped tip into her mouth.

Meanwhile Tess, watching from afar, got an idea of her own. She walked around to the foot of the bed, greeted by an impeccable view of Mercy's ass in the air. She could see her pussy dripping with want, despite just coming in the shower. Clearly fucking Oliver with her mouth was having a profound impact on Mercy. Tess smiled devilishly as she quickly exited the room to grab something. When she returned she crawled in bed behind Mercy.

Mercy had her hand wrapped around Oliver's manhood, stroking him as she traced her tongue on the tip.

"Please, baby." he begged. Mercy relented, taking him into her mouth and sucking ferociously.

"Fuck!" he shouted as watched himself disappear into Mercy's mouth, her hand stroking the part of his length that didn't fit.

As Mercy's head bobbed over Oliver, tasting both his come and her own on his skin, she was taken by surprise to suddenly feel a vibration against her clit.

Her mouth still wrapped around Oliver, Mercy moaned intensely, causing his hips to fly up in pleasure.

Behind her, the tips of Tess' left index and middle finger were covered by something that looked like a couple of gaudy rings with something attached to them. She used the tiny vibrator against Mercy's bud, as she watched Mercy's crystalline moisture pour out in excess.

The joy from tasting Oliver, the effect she was having on him, and the feel of the vibrator on her clit emboldened Mercy. She opened her throat, taking Oliver in deep.

"Yes!" he gasped at the sensation.

With her left index finger occupied with the small vibrator, Tess began twirling her right index finger around Mercy's hole, spreading her juices around. She then took her long, slender finger and began spreading Mercy's wetness toward her asshole, where she began twirling her finger around the entrance. When Mercy's moisture was spread out to her liking, Tess began to lick it up. She began with Mercy's thighs, her tongue tracing up to her core, running circles inside her hole, as she pressed the vibrator against her clit.

Her tongue moved from Mercy's pussy to her ass, her tongue circling Mercy's other hole the way her finger did earlier.

Mercy cried out around Oliver's cock, reaching behind it to lightly tug on his balls.

"Mercy!" he shouted, his head flying up from the bed as she lightly pulled them, before then running her thumb over his balls.

"I'm gonna lose it." He warned her, but she kept him in her mouth, wanting him to bust inside, wanting to taste him.

It wasn't long until he did just that, groaning incoherently as he spilled his seed into Mercy's mouth. She swallowed around him, taking in every drop.

Tess continued lapping at every part of Mercy, alternating between her pussy and her ass, until finally she moved the vibrator to her ass while taking her clit into her mouth and sucking forcefully.

Mercy came hard, screaming out and clenching onto Oliver's thy.

Again the three of them collapsed onto the bed, situating themselves so that their heads rested at the head of the bed. At some point, Oliver breathed out an "I love you.", Mercy and Tess realizing he was speaking to _both_ of them.

They lie together, bare limbs tangled, whispering words of blissful afterglow, Tess in the middle, her hand in Mercy's, as she drifted off to sleep first.

Oliver and Mercy shared a deep look as Tess slept. She smiled, mouthing "Thank you."

He simply returned her smile. No thanks were needed. He reached his hand over, covering Mercy's and Tess', which were locked together.

Seeing their three hands joined together, Mercy knew that everything was going to be okay. She and Tess had found happiness. They were safe. No more abuse, no more hate, no more need to hide under blue sheets. With this thought, her eyes closed, sending her into a pleasant slumber.

Oliver soon followed his Tesses, drifting off himself, his hand still resting on theirs, where it would remain until morning.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! It was…fun to write. *wink wink* I wasn't sure what Tess' adoptive dad's name was, so I just called him John. lol

I actually have sequel ideas in my head for this story! I don't know if I'll ever end up writing them, but perhaps I will if you guys like this.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, JULIE! I love you so much, cousin/wife! I really hope this meets with your expectations. It's a little nerve wracking, given that you've been wanting it for so long! *fingers crossed*

PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't posted any of my writing in a long time, so I'd love to read your reviews. Hopefully you guys didn't loathe it. Hehe xD


End file.
